


When Kittens Play

by silvergalax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Toys, doukyuusei but more sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalax/pseuds/silvergalax
Summary: It was a secret only the Periodicals section of the library know.





	When Kittens Play

**Author's Note:**

> this is just sex. pure sex. safe sex dont worry. turn your back and dont scan. i swear. sex.

He kept absolutely still as the footsteps got louder. Feeling the cool air if it was someone else. His ragged breathing breaks through the still atmosphere as he holds for purchase on the wall. Anything. Anything to hold on to. All the other stalls were vacant. Jeon Wonwoo stares at his flushed expression on the full body mirror beside the cement sink. His forehead glistens with sweat as he hides himself inside the library’s comfort room. The school just finished building the new section of the library last semester for the periodicals. His eyeglasses fogging up with the hot air he has been exhaling, the nose piece digging uncomfortably on his high nose bridge. He was about to remove the first two buttons of his white uniform when he remembered what _he_ said. Don’t. He heaves another lungful of air. The footsteps sound as if they’re drawing nearer. Wonwoo holds himself still as he hears the sweet hum resounding throughout the vacant periodical section. It’s him. Wonwoo is one hundred percent sure it’s him. He bites himself to keep him from keening when he feels the wetness between his legs slide. The humming stops.

“Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?”, the honey-like voice whispers through the door. Wonwoo quickly turns the locked knob to meet the one he has been waiting for. A blond student just as tall as he is stands in front of him coolly, playing with what seems like a remote control, swinging it on air with his left forefinger.

“That’s because my name is not fucking Romeo.”, the struggling slim boy sharply retorts as he pulls the blond male inside, locking the door again to ensure secrecy. The newcomer pulls his hand away, as he moves a distance from the sweating boy.

“Junnie,”, Wonwoo stretches his arm towards the other. Wen Junhui, the cool blond guy, simply avoids his touch. “Jun, please touch me ah.”, he gasps as he feels the object inside him move slower.

“What time is it?”, he pulls at the younger’s other wrist to look at his watch. It burns. His touch burns, sensually. Wonwoo twists his hand so he can at least hold Junhui’s wrist.

“It’s just 1pm?”, Jun innocently turns at the younger, “Yet you’re so needy.”, he presses at a button making Wonwoo’s knees buckle. The older’s gaze drops a level darker and then he pries the hand on his arm, pushing the other away. With his weak knees, Wonwoo falls to the ground in front of the full-body mirror. He feels the vibrator inside him poke at his prostate. He groans loud, his hard-on chafing uncomfortably against his black slacks. Painfully obvious. Junhui stares at him hotly, taking in the sight of his secret boyfriend pleading for him to touch him. He crouches in front of him then he swipes his hand up Wonwoo’s sweaty forehead, licking his lips trying to hold himself back from ravishing his lovely boyfriend. No, they had a deal.

“Can you take it longer, baby?”, it takes a long silence with just Wonwoo breathing raggedly, eyes closed before Jun gets a clear answer.

“Y-yes. Just, please touch me please?”, he leans towards Junhui’s hand caressing his jaw, his finger massaging the spot underneath his ears.

“My attention keeps on going back to the vibrator inside me.”, he gulps slowly, feeling his lips dry up again feeling the slight poke of the vibrator.

“I’m all alone up here, my supervisor is away.”, Wonwoo opens his eyes as he stares back at Jun’s dazed eyes. He’s affected too and Wonwoo knows it, but he won’t push him any further. Why would he? Where’s the fun in that?

“You still remember the safe word right?”, Jun draws closer, his lips barely touching Wonwoo’s. His breath airs through the other’s lips.

“Yes, yes.”, he feels the pressure in his abdomen rise slowly. “Buffalo, isn’t it?”, he feels Junhui’s other hand slightly touching his hard on. Wonwoo almost tears up at the pleasurable feeling but he could only hiccup as he stares back at his boyfriend’s deep eyes.

Jun taps his thigh lightly, “Good, now stand up.”, he offers his hand to Wonwoo then he turns him around to push him against the mirror. His hand resting against the other’s lower back. Wonwoo leans his two arms on the mirror as he stares back.

“Junnie?”

“Take your pants off.”, he picks up the stern command in his boyfriend’s voice. Wonwoo quickly scrambles to follow him. Being naughty means punishment. Punishment means spanks. He doesn’t want that. Not now. Not when he still has two classes after his shift. They have lots of time together after class. He unbuckles his belt then he quickly unbuttons and unzips his pants down his legs. He was about to slip his briefs down when he felt Jun’s warm hand pulling his arms to lean it against the mirror. Jun quickly pulls his underwear down to his knees. The older positions himself behind Wonwoo, taking in the plump flesh in front of him.

“Look at you,”, the older rasps on Wonwoo’s ears, holding the younger’s slim waist from behind. The younger raises his head and takes in the erotic scene reflected against the mirror, his body facing the wall, precum coming out of his erected dick after holding the toy inside him for the past two periods. Junhui in all his dark, gorgeous glory, perching his head on his right shoulder.

“All for me,”, the oldest bites his earlobe, their eyes meet in the mirror. Wonwoo exhales heavily, closing his eyes as he feels the light touch on the cheek of his ass. Caress meant to appreciate the curve of his lean butt.

“You should know better now”, the soft, sweet voice was meant to feel reassuring yet it sounds so menacing, seducing him to follow, “not to sext while I’m in a family dinner.”. A loud spank resounds inside the bathroom, making Wonwoo cry out an “Ah”. It’s supposed to hurt. He should be in pain. Yet all that he feels is pleasure. The loud spank, the stinging on his ass’ cheek, maybe he was naughty after all. He waits for the second hit to come. Maybe to quench his need for more touch, to feel more of Junhui. Instead, he feels fingers circling his dick. His legs shake feeling the vibrator inside him move at a higher level while Jun pumps his dick languidly.

The older showers his neck with soft, wet kisses. Marking hickeys on the hidden sweet spot on his nape. Wonwoo purrs at the sensation, leaning his head towards Junhui when he feels the vibrator pulled out of his ass. He moans long and loud as Jun tries to fuck him with the toy, his boyfriend’s palm cupping the head of his dick. The vibrations were sending him over the edge closer and closer- until his boyfriend completely pulls it out.

Wonwoo looks back, “Are you done?”, he catches his breath.

“Nope.”, he feels Junhui insert something inside him along with their vibrator. Wonwoo feels like tearing up right then and there when the toy moved again but at a different and more pronounced angle. Junhui pulls away and looks at his boyfriend’s reflection.

”And that is for calling me up here,”, he stares at Wonwoo’s ass with the strap of the dildo and vibrator he just inserted. The younger heaves strongly knowing that it would be even better later on, he just has to carry on. “I don’t like being disturbed while eating lunch.”, Junhui kisses his cheek maxing up the vibrator. The younger’s legs finally gave up as Jun leaves the restroom without a second look.

 

 

Jeon Wonwoo belongs to the class C of the tenth years in an all-boys school in their district. Indeed, he is a part of the cream of the crop. Yet a couple of misfortunes happened when he was about to take his high school entrance exam causing him to give up his chance of going to a nice science and technology institute in their district. Another misfortune came to him when he was about to take the test in his current school, he got sick on the day of the entrance examination. Despite studying very hard, his blurry memory reigned which made him too tired to solve the remaining math questions. Maybe it was a miracle in disguise. Had he not missed that train going to the institute, had he not fallen sick during the entrance examination, then he wouldn’t have met Wen Junhui.

Summer during eighth year when their class had to join a choir competition. The whole class C was in it so who was Wonwoo to disappoint his classmates? He has a nice voice but he wasn’t the type to practice singing. He stayed back in their classroom after their classes to practice their song when the door slid open. Wen Junhui was standing outside, “You have a nice voice.”, the Chinese blurted out.

“Uhm… thanks?”

“But you missed a note there, it should’ve been-“, then the older sang the line. His mellow voice echoed through the room and Wonwoo felt that at that moment, he already fell in love. Maybe he had too much of those shoujo manga but he can literally see sakura petals around Junhui whenever he sings or smiles. “Do you mind repeating that again?”, Wonwoo politely asks as he looks back at the music sheet he was holding. Junhui walks towards him and then pointed out the note he missed.

From then on, they started to bond every after class to have a short tutorial session about singing. Maybe for Junhui it was just to sing, but for Wonwoo, it was to fall.

 

Wen Junhui may have a Chinese blood but his family long moved to South Korea, way before he was even born. His mother insisted that he learn the piano at an early age which earned him a title as a prodigy. At a young age, he can easily spot notes landing on the wrong line. When he heard Wonwoo from outside, he felt warmth in his chest. He felt flowers bursting from within. The voice was deep yet so in tune despite the notes he missed. He opened the door only to see a handsome, young man sitting on the table reading the music sheet for their class’ song. How come he has never seen this guy before?

“It’s because I prefer being alone.”, Wonwoo explains one night after their tutorial lessons. They were currently at the park drinking a can of orange juice.

“Ah, so you’re an introvert then?”, Junhui turns to the other. The stars look beautiful gleaming on Wonwoo’s irises.

“I guess,”, the younger shrugs as he downs the last of the juice. A drop did not make it on Wonwoo’s mouth so it glided on his chin, Junhui stares at it and impulsively he— kisses the boy before him. It was just a peck yet when Jun realized what he did, he stilled. His lips still touching Wonwoo’s.

The younger pushes him away, pink blush adorning his cheeks. He tries to mumble something, only for incoherent words to come out. Junhui leans back trying to digest what he just did. He slams the can on the ground, standing up to get away. Only for his hand to be pulled back, asking him to stay.

And stay he did. He remembers the exact moment their lips met again, not just for a peck but for a deeper, more passionate exchange. Tongues probing each other’s mouths, fingers tangling through his blond hair. The kiss was messy, might be because it was Wonwoo’s first. Might be because Junhui’s head has gone haywire. It was a cold evening yet the heat of their lips was enough to keep Jun from leaving. That night he stayed, was also the night their relationship started.

 

They both agreed to keep it in secret. Not knowing how their friends, classmates, and teachers would go about it since they were going to an all-boys school. What their peers noticed though, is how Wonwoo suddenly became more approachable. It’s not that he’s anti-social, he was just introverted. He liked the company Jun’s friends provided too so it was a win-win situation.

 

That was until Jun borrowed his phone. The older forgot his in their house so he borrowed Wonwoo’s. They were comfortable with their relationship anyways, just a bit on guard whenever they were at school. As usual, the older was bored. Wonwoo has his books but Jun only has his mobile games. They were both in the library’s new section that time for Wonwoo’s assistant shift. The younger’s supervisor was out for a seminar at another district so they were all alone. Jun innocently scrolled through the younger’s phone trying to look for games.

“Wonwoo, you don’t have games?”

“Nope.”, he licks at his finger as he turns to the next page. Junhui pouts so he sneaks in a selca with Wonwoo instead. He was about to check out his shots in the phone’s Gallery when he saw the other albums. Wonwoo was still unaware about what Junhui was doing when the older taps at an album.

What he saw next shocked him. Never did he ever believed that it was Wonwoo’s type to do such things. It was an album for nudes. There were around 2000 images AND VIDEOS. He sees a one-minute video, so he taps on it only to forget that he was just leaning on Wonwoo’s shoulder. The sound of moans from his boyfriend fingering himself while his face was half-hidden echoed through the silent section. Wonwoo jolts and sees his boyfriend watching his video of himself, he snatches the phone and quickly locks it down. Jun turns to his boyfriend, the younger slightly moves away from him on the long bench they were sitting on.

“So you like…”, the older lifts his hand up, “doing that, huh?”, he moves to pump the air with his hand.

Wonwoo blushes further and slaps Junhui’s hand, “Junnie!”. The older laughs as Wonwoo hides his face on his hands. The air was tense and thick. Wonwoo does not know how to approach this situation now that his secret is finally out. To his boyfriend nonetheless.

“I’m a teenager okay, I only have myself.”, he murmurs underneath his hands. Jun tries to pry his hands away from his face only for Wonwoo to keep facing down, not meeting his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Have you sent them to other people?”, Wonwoo jerks his head up.

“I would never…”, he confesses.

“Sweet.”, Junhui pulls him forward for a kiss. The older started asking for his videos from then on which he generously gives.

 

From simple kisses hidden under staircases, lips that cannot seem to get enough of each other. Chasing and chasing until one gets to lick and probe. Fingertips pressing hard on slim waist and wide back to hold onto and keep them from falling further for each other. Moans and grunts were held in just in case Professor Choi comes in. That damn music teacher who’s the only one who knows about their supposed secret relationship. How did he discover Wonwoo and Junhui?

“I’m old enough and I’ve seen enough of relationships to know that you’re more than friends.”, he explains then puts his cigarette back to his lips.

“Been there, done that, huh?”, Jun smiles at his teacher, snatching a few gummies to throw into his mouth. He was just cutting classes to sleep on the rooftop when he woke up to the music teacher leaning on the railings.

The music teacher side-eyes him, “Maybe.”, too leading. As if he wants to say more but he could only tell that much. The older throws the cigarette to the ground and stomps it with his foot. “Be careful not to get caught, or I’ll be forced to give you The Talk.”, Seungcheol turns to the door to go to his next class.

 

To sending each other nudes. A few days after Junhui’s erotic discovery, he received a message from Wonwoo. Just like the good ‘ol Junhui that he is, he expected for a question about their Chemistry assignment. Between the two of them, Jun is definitely better than Wonwoo when it comes to computations. Unfortunately (or fortunately?), the message had nothing to do about numbers but all about numbing pleasure. It was just a photo. Wonwoo was wearing a blue beanie and his eyeglasses, his bottom all bare. His matching blue sweater was all bunched up, bitten on his lips revealing milky, lean abdomen, his other hand was holding his dick up as if pumping it. Too bad Wonwoo is not that good at taking photos and his phone does not have a nice camera, but for Junhui it’s more than enough.

 _You asked?_ , was all the caption said yet teenage Junhui of course had to have a break down after finally receiving nudes from his boyfriend. Hormones ran wild and he just had to take advantage of this chance. The older quickly pushed his shorts down to feel his slowly hardening dick. Masturbation is not new to the teenager having done it many times in the shower. It’s just that, this is the first time he finally gets an actual image to get off to. After creaming his hands while chanting Wonwoo in between breaths, he takes a photo of his softening dick and soiled fingers and underwear.

_Thank youuu_

 

To finally doing it, the couple has reached that part in their relationship where they start to explore each other’s bodies. They were each other’s firsts, hoping to be each other’s lasts. They had lots of fun. So much fun they started playing games in school too.

 

Back to the present. Wonwoo innocently sits through his last class for the day. Junhui on the other hand, is sitting three rows to his left, constantly flicking through the buttons of the remote control. The younger feels his sweat become even colder and stickier as it runs down his back. He can sense the obvious changes in vibration digging on his veins. His secret boyfriend is the only one to blame. The curl in Wonwoo’s stomach refuses to subside, only wishing to be relieved by Junhui. The younger holds in his moans by biting his lips, faking coughs every once in a while, whenever the dildo and vibrator moves right on the spot. Junhui could only smile from the back as he continues to take notes.

Wonwoo wishes for a distraction as he closes his eyes tightly. Maybe one of Mr. Lee’s punny jokes, no he would laugh and that would mean bad for him. Or a quiz just so time can run fas-

“Wonwoo, sir!”. The said person suddenly lifts his head up, eyes already dazed. He turns to his seatmate Jihoon who was looking at someone behind them. Junhui, of course.

“Ah yes, my favorite student.”, the rest of the class laughs. He was only the favorite because of that one time he laughed so hard at the Math teacher’s pun. “Kindly answer the last question on the board.”, the teacher moves to the side, gesturing him the chalk.

Wen Junhui, would, of fucking course, volunteer him to answer the question. He stands up to walk on shaky legs that he masks with his curved stature.

“Are you okay Jeon?”, the teacher checks up on him, tapping his back. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his breathing was heavy but he conceals it by constantly fixing his glasses.

“I’m fine, Mr. Lee.”, he takes a step back to read the question and list the given. The vibration suddenly stops. He also stopped writing, carefully side-eyeing his boyfriend. Wonwoo rushes to scribble the whole solution down.

When he was finished though, “Please explain your answer to the class.”, the old man smiles at him, unknowing of his struggle. He damn nearly cries when right after saying the first sentence, the toy moves again on max. He chokes on his words, looking at Junhui who was smiling dorkily at the back. He loves his boyfriend so much but he fucking hates him right now. Wonwoo’s voice went down a volume yet he continues on explaining as the sex toy probes him. He badly wants to touch his dick. Badly wants Jun to make him cum. But they’re in the middle of their class and this isn’t the time for begging. He quickly walks back to his seat, legs sticking together as he tries to hide his hard-on.

 

The bell rings but Wonwoo has already packed his bag way before the teacher asked them to. To hell with that, he needs Junhui’s dick right now. When Mr. Lee finally exited the room, he picked up his messenger bag on one hand and swiped at his sweat. Walking towards Jun’s desk who seem to be taking his damn time at packing while joking with Joshua. He coughs to let them know of his presence.

“Oh, Wonwoo? Didn’t see you there.”, Jun innocently chatters turning to him.

“Let’s go.”

“What’s that? I’m still talking to Joshua you know.”, the older points his thumb towards his friend sitting in front of him. Instead of replying, Wonwoo meets Junhui’s eyes and stares hard. They’re leaving immediately and Jun cannot change that. Being the hard-headed that he is, Junhui simply stares back. How can he look so innocent yet so territorial at the same time? How can he appear so naïve but still make his heart flip and dick weep?

“Okay, let’s go.”, the older holds his arm then quickly gets both of them out of the classroom.

“I didn’t know they were that close.”, Jihoon tells Joshua as he stares at the back of their friends.

“Me, neither.”

 

Lips met tongue, saliva trailed on their chins. They could only play as hard as they did today only because they have Wonwoo’s house all to themselves. His parents were away for a company trip while his brother was on a sleepover. While the cats are away, the mice will play. Or better, the kittens will play.

Jun hoists Wonwoo on his hips after making sure that the front door was locked. He has been in the household far too many times to remember the maze of walls and vases he has to avoid with Wonwoo in front of him. Cool air and musky scent welcomed them when they entered Wonwoo’s room.

“Game’s over, babe.”, Wonwoo taunts, leaning back as he admires Junhui’s flushed face and chafing hard on.

“I still have the remote though.”, the older raises his eyebrow then presses on the button, making Wonwoo melt on top of him. The younger’s glasses almost falls off as he humps on Jun’s thigh just to take the pain and pleasure come out of him. His glasses were pulled off his face then set on the table by his boyfriend. Jun tilts his face again to kiss him deeply, while his hands unbutton Wonwoo’s school uniform.

“Fuck you, Jun. I’ve been hard I already feel numb.”, he moves to suck on the older’s Adam’s apple. Jun bucks up, moving his fingers to Wonwoo’s pants instead of finishing unbuttoning the white polo. The older struggles to pull the slacks down off his boyfriend as the younger kept on humping his thighs.

“Wonwoo, take your pants off.”, he commands, feeling the younger finish his necklace of hickeys on his neck.

“Don’t wanna.”

“Then guess who’s getting blue balls tonight.”, Wonwoo immediately pulls off both his underwear and pants after Jun kids him. Chuckles escaped Jun at how cute Wonwoo can be when pressured. His dick hangs proudly in front of Jun, sticky precum leaking from his tip. Jun was about to touch Wonwoo when both of his hands got held up.

“Nuh-uh.”, Wonwoo tauntingly leans closer to Junhui’s ear, “Remember the deal?”, the younger licks his earlobe then proceeds to bite it.

“A-ah yes.”, Jun mewls, his sensitive earlobe getting sucked.

“Be a good boy then I’ll make you cum.”, Wonwoo growls on his ear.

“Take off your shirt.”, Jun quickly unbuttons his uniform and throws his white tanktop to the side, leaving him bare. His boyfriend snatches the remote from him and reaches for a silk cloth inside the bedside drawer. Jun could only watch his boyfriend tying him up to the headboard, adjusting and fitting it to his liking.

“Are you uncomfortable?”, Wonwoo positions Jun’s hips properly on the bed.

“No, just fine. Not tight.”, he reassures Wonwoo with a smile.

“Too bad, I want you loose for later.”, the younger moves down to his nipples to suck and nip at them. Jun could only close his eyes while bucking his hips up and down for some kind of relief on his crotch.

Wonwoo continues to unbutton his shirt and takes off the rest of his clothes. “Ah, why do I still have-“, he pulls off and spreads his legs in front of Junhui to show his ass that the older has been playing with for the whole day. Jun’s mouth dries at the sight as Wonwoo pulls at the string to take the vibrator and dildo out of him. The younger closes his eyes when he suddenly hears Jun moaning at the sight of him playing with himself.

“You like that?”, he fucks himself with the vibrator. The Chinese wishes it was him instead. Fucking that pink hole or being fucked by that red dick resting on Wonwoo’s tummy. Jun moans further as Wonwoo tempts him to watch playing with himself. Wonwoo groans feeling the toy vibrate and move.

”Four hours, Junhui.”, Wonwoo moves to finger himself along with the toy inside him. “I waited for four hours. I thought you were going to fuck me in the library.”, he takes his finger out to pump his cock instead. The cock in Jun’s pants stir harder as his boyfriend’s dark gaze lays upon his bare torso.

“Wonwoo, please-“, he was cut off by a particularly loud moan Wonwoo let out as he plays with the foreskin of his dick, showing off the head, scratching the head with his nail. He moves farther when he feels Junhui’s foot tracing his leg. Far enough, so their skins weren’t touching, making his boyfriend yearn for more. Jun eyes his boyfriend masturbating in front of him, his hips kept on thrusting up and down to give comfort to his hard shaft trapped within his tight underwear.

Pants and high-pitched groans escape his lips, refusing to close his eyes to enjoy the view in front of him. He hears the telltale sign when Wonwoo’s moan digs a level deeper, he perfectly knows his boyfriend is about to come. A chant of JunhuiJunJunhui mixed with groans resonated through the bedroom.

Wonwoo’s eyes dazingly stares back, his chest heaving rapidly, “Wonwoo let me- ah let me do it. Please, I’ll be good.”, then the pumps slow down.

Wonwoo licks his lips, “You’ll- you’ll be good?”, hiccupping from the pleasure washing him, holding himself from cumming at the sight of his sweaty boyfriend.

“I promise. Please.”, and just like the good kitten that he is, Wonwoo finally removes the vibrator from his ass then starts crawling closer to Jun. He quickly takes off the slacks, noting the wet patch on Jun’s white boxers. He palms the hard-on, letting Jun feel what he has been yearning for, then he slips the boxers off his boyfriend’s legs, his dick standing proudly.

“If you want to be good for me,”, Wonwoo kisses the underside of the shaft, “You’ll be loud and scream for me.”, Junhui keens when Wonwoo inserts the head of his cock inside his mouth only to take it out again. His boyfriend was a whiny screamer, “Understand that, baby?”, he takes in Jun’s balls, as the older’s eyes roll, his hands itching to tug at Wonwoo’s hair.

“Yes.”, and with that, Wonwoo slowly engulfed his dick with his warm mouth. Junhui bares his legs to his boyfriend as he hears the snap of a bottle lid. He feels the lube running down the crack of his ass, as Wonwoo takes his cock out of his mouth.

He slaps his cheek with Jun’s dick, “Want you so bad, baby.”, Wonwoo licks the head. Junhui feels a finger enter him, he closes his eyes when the finger curls up to hit his prostate.

“Oh- fuck!”, his nails dig crescents on his palm as he struggles from the restraint. Wonwoo massages the thighs in front of him, inserting another finger, pumping and curling. Jun feels the pressure building up from the edge of his thighs to his abdomen. He headily whines when he feels a thumb press on the junction of his balls and hole.

Wonwoo leans closer and kisses him passionately, “Like it when I do that?”, he continues to massage the insides of his boyfriend’s walls.

“Y-yeah. Love it when you fuck me.”, Jun bites his lips as Wonwoo blushes a degree redder. Another finger enters him and scissors him open. Wonwoo might be stretched but he will be doing all the fucking now. Moans and whines come out of Junhui’s throat, feels the strain on his unentertained cock. Wonwoo pulls out his fingers and reaches on the drawer for condoms. Before he gets back though, he sits in front of Junhui’s face and takes his cock near the older’s lips.

“Suck.”, Jun obediently opens his mouth and lets his younger boyfriend bounce up and down. Wonwoo holds on his bed’s headboard and moves closer until his ass is right in front of Junhui’s face. The older lets go of Wonwoo’s cock as the younger lifts his hips up. Junhui readies his tongue and probes the younger’s ass. Wonwoo rides Junhui’s face as he feels the tongue lewdly enter his hole. He feels a harsh suction from his hole up to his balls and he moans needily.

Satisfied with his boyfriend’s mouth, he smiles at the other and slowly moves down back in between his thighs. He tears open the condom and pumps a generous amount of lube on his dick. Junhui spreads his legs further as Wonwoo draws nearer, directing his cock inside his boyfriend’s hole.

“Ready for me, babe?”

“Always.”, Junhui exhales. Wonwoo struggles to enter Junhui, he was tight and hot. He could only insert the head of his cock.

“Babe I need you to relax.”, Wonwoo closes his eyes at the sensation on the head of his dick. Jun tries his best to exhale yet his muscles continue to tense, his thighs tremble at the intrusion. Wonwoo grabs Junhui’s cock and traces circular patterns on the slit. He slowly thrusts inside as he feels Junhui hiccup from the teasing sensation on his shaft.

When he’s buried to the hilt, he lets Junhui catch his breath, “You okay, baby?”, Wonwoo relishes the warmth hugging his cock.

“I’m- fuck, fine. Just let me adjust for a sec.”, the younger assures Junhui with a kiss on his thigh. He rubs his cheeks on the leg beside his face as he watches Junhui’s face contort from pain to pleasure, feeling his muscles inside move to adjust. Wonwoo slowly pulls out and starts with shallow thrusts. Junhui lets out soft mewls of pleasure as he feels his boyfriend’s dick move inside him. His fingers itch to scratch at Wonwoo’s back, tug his beautiful black hair, but all he could do was pull at the silk cloth. The younger drags out a slow pull, then he slams in with a solid thrust. Jun’s hips buck up from the drive.

“Christ- Wonwoo harder!”, the younger’s sweat beads as he holds onto Junhui’s thighs for support. He starts to build up a faster rhythm. Junhui may look like a precious doe, yet his bedroom persona always calls for harsh fucking. Wonwoo hovers over Junhui, lets the older drape his left leg on his hips. His thrusts never falter, speed and depth increasing as Junhui’s whines get louder. The older’s dick gets trapped in between their sweaty bodies, the only pleasure it was getting is from Wonwoo’s movement over him. Wonwoo lets go of ragged breaths, closing his eyes at the noise Junhui was screaming, his name, all for him.

“Wonwoo, Won- fuck! Right there baby!”, he delivers a solid thrust inside, Wonwoo opens his eyes and studies Jun’s face, his lips all swollen from the biting, eyes closed savoring the feeling. Wonwoo reaches up to undo the binds, already missing Junhui’s touch. He wraps the older’s arms over his shoulders and lets the weak hand scratch red onto his skin. His thrusts slow down, pronouncing the length of his cock, probing Junhui’s spot.

“You holding okay baby?”, Wonwoo kisses Jun’s nose, as he lets him catch his breath.

“I feel great- ah. Fucking me good, Won.”, he closes his eyes again when he receives a sharp thrust. This time, Wonwoo tries to chase their climax together. He grabs Junhui’s dick and pumps it along with his lunges. A long strained ah, comes out of Jun’s mouth as he tries to drive his hips to meet Wonwoo. The younger nibbles at a spot underneath his ear.

“I’m coming Won- ah baby.”, he feels a nail scratch his slit again.

“Me too kitten, ah fuck- come with me. Please?”, Wonwoo grunts harder as Junhui tries to flex down on him, he feels the burning knot on his abdomen go wild. He thrusts upward, hitting Jun’s prostate again and again, until juices wet his hand. Junhui comes with a needy moan on his ear. Wonwoo savors the sound as he shoots inside Junhui’s ass, stars come out of his view.

Sweet nothings were exchanged between them, appreciating each other for their mere existence and intense affection. Whispers were so soft nobody could hear it except for themselves. Wonwoo opens his eyes and witnesses his boyfriend’s orgasmic face, mouth all open and eyes relaxed feeling his movements. He lunges forward to capture those lips, moaning as he kept on thrusting until he was spent.

Wonwoo pulls out with a grunt, tying the condom and throwing it on the bin to the side. Junhui lays on the bed as he lets Wonwoo clean him up, wiping away the stray cum on his thighs and ass with a wet cloth. The younger comes back to the bed and snuggles closer to Jun’s neck.

“Deal done?”, Wonwoo checks up with a smile as he stares at Junhui’s handsome face.

“Deal done.”, the older kisses his cheek and lets Wonwoo nuzzle on his neck as they fall asleep on his bed.

“I love you, Wonwoo.”, he wraps his hands on the younger’s waist.

“I love you Wen Junhui.”, Wonwoo kisses the Adam’s apple in front of him. One of the many to go till Wonwoo’s parents come home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a more sexual take to doukyuusei. it's one of the best most heart-fluttering yaoi anime movies out there please watch it! unlike this fic, it has no explicit sex at all and it's just about bois softly falling in love with each other. if you have the time, please read doukyuusei's manga series AFTER watching the movie pleasepleaseplease i am so in love with that movie because it portrayed yaoi in a whole different way. 15-20% of the scenes here were inspired by that movie so please watch it hahahahaha bTW ANOTHER REASON WHY I LIKE IT SO MUCH IS BECAUSE SAJOU REMINDS ME A LOT OF WONWOO AND SOMEHOW,,,,,,, KUSAKABE IS LIKE JUNHUI HHHH
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please don't forget to leave a comment or kudos if you liked this fic!


End file.
